Fan:(Dark) Davis Motomiya
(Dark) Davis is from a version of Earth parallel to one of the main Digimon realities. Story Davis is one of the six evil DigiDestined of a different version of Earth. He along with Cody, Yolei, and Ken were all recruited by two of the previous evil DigiDestined: Kari and T.K. They did not like living in the shadow of their two older siblings or the others, so they rebelled against them. The DigiDestined in this world were recruited by Devimon to be his slaves to help him conquer the Digital World. He searched Earth for some of the worst kids around and he found eight children. Each were given a dark Digivice and evil partner Digimon to assist them. Thanks to their power, Devimon managed to enslave several Digimon into being his loyal and evil servants. As they grew older however, the chosen children did not want to be pawns and decided to destroy their former master. With him gone, they divided the Digital World into eight zones, where each one of them ruled as its king or queen. T.K. and Kari were seen merely as small fry cannon fodder to their older siblings and even the others. So in time over the years, they recruited four children to work for them as their new team. That is when Davis, Cody, Yolei, and Ken came into the story. The six older kids from the previous team were deposed and imprisoned for the rest of their lives. T.K. then rose through the ranks and he became the leader of the group with Kari as his partner and even his girlfriend. While Davis is indeed bad to the bone, he has no real ambition and is seen as a major disappointment to the group. He is the butt of everyone's jokes on the team and is usually made fun of for not being the smartest of the group. Something he does not like one bit and usually tries to defend himself, but in the end, he just makes himself look foolish. He wants to some day reign supreme as the only emperor of the Digital World, but he lacks any real power to do so. He does on the other hand posses the two crests of Fear and Hostility, which once belonged to Matt and Tai before they were stripped of their power and Digivices. Also their Digimon were all deleted never to return again, but Veemon did absorb their power for himself. He shares Davis's dream of ruling the Digital World without the others and they feel that certain alliances may need to be formed. Such as siding with Matt and Tai if that means defeating Kari, T.K., and the others. Appearance (Dark) Davis is an evil and twisted version of the original, so his clothing reflects on that. His coat he wears is sleeveless, the flames are gold and purple colored, and the fuzzy collar around his neck is dark grey instead of white. He wears pants instead of shorts, and he sports a scar over his right eye. It was given to him by T.K. as a form of punishment for trying to once take over before. After T.K. was deposed as ruler, he took Tai's goggles and cloak for himself, but he does not wear the cloak, only the goggles. Personality Davis is actually a lot like his prime counterpart, but he didn't have the dominating personality of him however. He is shown to not be too bright, but like prime Davis, he and his partner Veemon are the best of friends. However after his coaching from Tai, Davis not only matured, but he grew in ruthlessness and intelligence. He sees the other Digidestined as not only devious, selfish, and overall evil, so he wants to quickly depose them and eliminate their almost anarchic rule of the Digital World. That way the whole Digital World will finally have piece and he will gain the respect he so deserves.